Behind Those Amber Eyes
by AutumnMist97
Summary: Behind those amber eyes everything seems seamless
1. Prologue

**Alice was sick of feeling sore and dirty everyday **

**Everyday it was the same thing ; wake up and try to pleasure as many customers as possible for the coin . Alice hated it , hated herself for what she had to do , everyday , she felt as hollow as death itself , and as much as she tried to scrub away the filth of being a whore , she always felt as dirty as she had been before stepping into the water that was always mingled with her tears .**

**Alice's own mother had been a whore , everyday her mother had come home from work , Alice would see a new injury and kiss it better for her mother , whose only joy in the world was her little girl .**

**Alice had never known who her father was , but after realising the woes of being a whore herself , Alice suspected that her father had been a customer of her mothers .**

**Whoever her father was , Alice didn't want to know , her mother had always been the mother AND father in her little life , and she certainly looked a lot like her mother with her golden hair , porcelain skin and amber gleaming eyes .**

**when her mother passed on one day when she was three and ten years old , Alice didn't know where to go when her mother did not return from work that day , and when her mothers boss , who was the boss of the Winter Town Brothel , found her after her mother did not turn up to work , so as to keep the customers coming , her mothers boss demanded that she take her mothers place .**

**That's when she realised what her mothers job was that was so terrible .**

**It wasn't only her customers that left their bruises , but also , the brothels owner , of whom all the other whores avoided at all costs .**

**Now , six and ten years old , Alice couldn't recall a day she dreamed of running from the brothel to Winterfell , to look for a job as a maid or a cook even , but her work as a whore always got in the way of her dream .**

**"No respectful lord , would ever employ , a whore such as you" spat the brothels owner when she had told him of her intentions to go to Winterfell **

**Her dreams had being crushed then , but she had always kept them close , to distract her when a new customer came , drunken with a rough voice and needy hands .**


	2. Cought

After her shift that day , Alice decided that she would runaway , she did not know where her boss was , but she knew she was going to runaway , as quick and quietly as possible .

After packing a coin purse into the pocket of her woollen dress , she said farewell to her friends at the brothel and to their credit , not one of them said that she was a coward , in fact , her leaving seemed to have given the younger whores a hopeful look , that they too could runaway , if they chose to do so , and the older ones , who had known her mother , gave her proud look , that made Alice feel whole .

Slipping past the brothel , Alice couldn't help but feel the great feeling that washed over her as she walked on the road , looking for a place to begin her new life .

Steering herself around a corner , Alice felt the unwanted hands of drunken men asking for a quick fuck

"Ere , little Goldie , what ya doin in a place like this" one of the men jeered who went to grasp her waist

Rejecting all of the jeers and grasping hands , Alice kept on walking until a familiar voice called her from behind her

Whipping around as quick as a fox , Alice saw him ; her former boss , waddling towards her with balled fists

Alice ran , and as she ran , he ran , until he was only a foot away from her

"Get , ere you whore"

And before she knew it , she was backed against an alley wall , fading in an out of courteousness , screaming her lungs for help .


	3. Breathe Me Part 1

**Jon Snow was not the type of man to walk the streets late in the evening but tonight he could make an exception , Robb and Theon had both wriggled their way out of **

**Winterfell and into the Winter Town brothel and Jon refused after his experience with Ròs , to go back , leading him to wondering around the landmarks of Winter Town , waiting for Robb and Theon to exit the brothel . **

**He was on his way back from the local tavern , when he heard the shouts , the cries of an angry man and the blood curdling noise of a woman's screams combining and echoing throughout the cloudy night **

**Speeding along , Jon didn't stop until he hears the sound of fists punching down on skin .**

**He did not know what he expects but it was certainly not this , in front of his eyes , a woman is lying on the floor , sobbing , her hands trying to shield herself from the blows that come from the unyielding force on top of her , her dress in disarray and her long honeycomb hair covering her face .**

**Jon didn't think twice , he punches the man off the woman without hesitation , the blow sending the man into the wall behind him . **

**Crouching down to study the woman for her injuries , he realises she's only young , perhaps his age or younger , and beautiful , even with a black eye and bloodied lip he can see the girls smooth porcelain skin , her rose bud lips and her unfocused amber coloured eyes that sway wildly trying to focus on Jon until closing .**

**Jon gently picks her up with ease , whilst wrapping his cloak about her ,trying not to startle the girl with sudden movement .**

**"Don't worry" he says , softly as she begins to groan in pain "you're safe now , I'm not going to let anyone harm you now" **

**Looking down at her he sees the startled look in her wide eyes , as if she has never received such kindness from someone before , and he feels sad , sad that she has never known true kindness**


	4. Breathe Me

**Jon Snow was not the type of man to walk the streets late in the evening but tonight he could make an exception , Robb and Theon had both wriggled their way out of **

**Winterfell and into the Winter Town brothel and Jon refused after his experience with Ròs , to go back , leading him to wondering around the landmarks of Winter Town , waiting for Robb and Theon to exit the brothel . **

**He was on his way back from the local tavern , when he heard the shouts , the cries of an angry man and the blood curdling noise of a woman's screams combining and echoing throughout the cloudy night **

**Speeding along , Jon didn't stop until he hears the sound of fists punching down on skin .**

**He did not know what he expects but it was certainly not this , in front of his eyes , a woman is lying on the floor , sobbing , her hands trying to shield herself from the blows that come from the unyielding force on top of her , her dress in disarray and her long honeycomb hair covering her face .**

**Jon didn't think twice , he punches the man off the woman without hesitation , the blow sending the man into the wall behind him . **

**Crouching down to study the woman for her injuries , he realises she's only young , perhaps his age or younger , and beautiful , even with a black eye and bloodied lip he can see the girls smooth porcelain skin , her rose bud lips and her unfocused amber coloured eyes that sway wildly trying to focus on Jon until closing .**

**Jon gently picks her up with ease , whilst wrapping his cloak about her ,trying not to startle the girl with sudden movement .**

**"Don't worry" he says , softly as she begins to groan in pain "you're safe now , I'm not going to let anyone harm you now" **

**Looking down at her he sees the startled look in her wide eyes , as if she has never received such kindness from someone before , and he feels sad , sad that she has never known true kindness**


End file.
